This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of the Outreach Core is to provide students on undergraduate campuses throughout Kansas with opportunities to become involved in and excited to pursue biomedical research as a profession. On these campuses, there is little specific focus;students major in biology, chemistry or, on some campuses, health related professions. Thus, outreach efforts are not specifically designed for trainees in cell and developmental biology. Programs described in the Progress Report and Undergraduate Support Core for the K-INBRE that we believe at this point to be successful are to be continued together with the Partnering Program, the purpose of which is to support travel and minor research related expenses for training, technology transfer, and collaboration among the Outreach Institutions (Haskell Indian Nations University, Washburn University, Fort Hays State University, Emporia State University, Pittsburg State University and Langston University) and Scientific Partner Hosts (KU Medical Center, KU Lawrence, Kansas State University, and Wichita State University) in specific areas of Cell and Developmental Biology.